14 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 Piąty stadion: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Przed meczem 08:35 EURO 2012 - Holandia - Niemcy 10:20 Po meczu 10:30 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:40 Strefa Kibica 11:00 Galeria - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Błękitna Planeta cz. 3 (Blue Planet - A Natural History of the Oceans); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 13:35 Strefa Kibica 13:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Strefa Kibica 15:20 Wszechświat, który znamy - Kosmiczne kolizje cz. 2 (Known Universe 2 - Wszechświat który znamy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja 15:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 4/14 - Ważna przesyłka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:40 Strefa Kibica 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:19 Strefa Kibica 17:30 Blondynka - odc. 5/13 - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:20 Klan - odc. 2260 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Na kogo działa czar, odc 19 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / For whom the spell holds ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja 20:10 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 8 20:20 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Irlandia ( studio ) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Irlandia 22:55 Po meczu 23:05 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:20 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:45 Strefa Kibica 24:00 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię - txt. str. 777 93'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1969) 01:35 Bandyta (Bandyta) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997) 03:05 Notacje - Edward Pałłasz. Z Bim - Bomu do STS - u; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 42; serial TVP 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00 10:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 145 (143) Ambicje życiowe 11:10 Familiada - odc. 1944; teleturniej 11:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja 11:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 12:00 Pożyteczni.pl 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 144 (370) Igranie z ogniem; serial komediowy TVP 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 735 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Postaw na milion - odc. 37; teleturniej 14:15 Kabaretowy pojedynek gigantów - 3; program kabaretowy 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 878; serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:50 Nasi rywale 17:20 Panorama-flesz 17:30 Przed meczem 17:34 EURO 2012 - Włochy - Chorwacja ( studio ) 17:50 EURO 2012 - Włochy - Chorwacja 20:05 Po meczu 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja 20:25 Bohater z wyboru (Hero Wanted) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:15 Kocham Kino - Jeden dzień w Europie (One Day in Europe) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 23:50 Przed meczem 23:55 EURO 2012 - Włochy - Chorwacja 01:40 Po meczu 01:45 Bohater z wyboru (Hero Wanted) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:15 Art Noc - Pink Freud; koncert 04:00 Święta wojna - Doktor Chart Afgański (235) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:53 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:03 Szukając pracy - Szukając pracy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Wielkopolskie drogi do Europy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:37 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 17:39 Spiżarnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Trzepak kultury; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:57 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Teleskop - zajawka; STEREO, 16:9 18:02 Teleskop Gospodarczy - Teleskop Gospodarczy z Kalisza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Teleskop; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:54 Wywiad Teleskopu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:04 Przytul psa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 6/2012; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 19:33 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium II; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Teleskop Wieczorny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:04 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 22:07 Sport - wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 48, Włochy - Chorwacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Globalne sushi - widmo pustych oceanów (Global sushi: dead oceans shead / Global sushi: demain nos enfants mangeront des medusesdes meduses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:26 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Szerokie tory - Policja w Gruzji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Globalne sushi - widmo pustych oceanów (Global sushi: dead oceans shead / Global sushi: demain nos enfants mangeront des medusesdes meduses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:08 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 72 (odc. 72); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (68) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (64) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (15) 08:40 Pies Huckleberry (16) 08:50 Pies Huckleberry (17) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (237) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (27) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (269) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (327) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? (52) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (127) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (5) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1531) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (15) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (328) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (200) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1532) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (369) 20:05 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż 22:10 Tylko miłość 00:10 Kości (20) TVN 05:30 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Kuchenne rewolucje (8) 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 13:10 Ostry dyżur (106) 14:10 Ukryta prawda (13) 15:10 Detektywi (818) 15:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (814) 16:25 Rozmowy w toku (1901) 17:25 Ukryta prawda (14) 18:25 Detektywi (829) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 wydział śledczy (811) 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje (13) 21:50 Zabójcza broń II 00:10 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (5) 00:45 Uwaga! 01:00 Arkana magii (598) 02:20 Od hitu do świtu (11) TV Polonia 06:05 Tulipan - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Saga rodów - Ród Nasierowskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.20, 10.24 Panorama: 9:40 Pogoda: 9.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 594 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Polonia w Komie - Puerto Rico (1); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Adopcja - Ania; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 863; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 453* Widmo z Nowego Jorku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Golden Life - Natura cz. 2; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Galeria - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Puerto Rico (1); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tulipan - odc. 1/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Lubelskie z pasją - Kresową rzeką; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 594 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Alki z północy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Krym (4); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Hotel Polski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Alki z północy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Krym (4); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 594; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Hotel Polski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Lubelskie z pasją - Kresową rzeką; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia